melodies for Ino
by dark'lady'strong
Summary: Ino, una chica de 16 años, se ha citado con Itachi, un joven de 22 años al que ha conocido por Internet. ¿ Podrá algo bueno salir de esto?. Amor, desamor, encuentros, mentiras, amistad, música y muchas cosas más encontraras en esta romántica historia
1. Un encuentro

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen**_

_**Advertencia: lamentablemente para que los personajes concuerden con la Historia me veo en la obligación de cambiar sus personalidades, tratare de mantenerlas lo más parecidas a la realidad posible, pero al ser un universo alterno y además una adaptación no creo poder lograrlo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Melodías para Ino**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**.**_

_**Seis de la tarde de un día de marzo. **_

Mira de nuevo su reloj y se sopla el flequillo. Vistazo a un lado, a otro. Nada. Ni rastro de la flor roja.

_**Dos días antes. **_

Él: "Llevaré una rosa roja para que sepas quién soy".  
Ella: "¿Una rosa roja? ¡Qué clásico!".  
Él: "Ya sabes que lo soy".  
Ella: "Yo llevaré una mochila fucsia de las chicas superpoderosas(1)".  
Él: "¡Qué infantil eres!".  
Ella: "Ya sabes que lo soy".

_**Seis y cuarto de la tarde de un día de marzo. **_

"Será capullo. Si al final resulta que estas van a tener razón...".

Ino mira de nuevo su reloj. Suspira. Se ajusta la falda que se ha comprado expresamente para la cita. También lleva ropa interior nueva, aunque sabe perfectamente que no llegarán tan lejos. Da pequeños golpecitos con el tacón en el suelo. Empieza a estar realmente enfadada.

_**Un día antes. **_

Ella: "¿Estás seguro de lo que vamos a hacer?"  
Él: "No. Pero tenemos que hacerlo".  
Ella: "Como no aparezcas...".  
Él: "Apareceré".

_**Seis y media de la tarde de un día de marzo. **_

Ino se resigna. Si al menos le hubiese dado el móvil... Se pone la mano en la frente. Está acalorada y eso que allí hace un frío que pela. No puede creerse que él no se haya presentado. Vuelve a mirar a todas partes en busca de una flor roja. Nada.

—Eres un capullo —dice en alto, pero no lo suficiente como para que alguien la oiga.

_**La noche anterior. **_

Él: "Te quiero".  
Ella: "TQ".

_**Seis y treinta y seis de la tarde de un día de marzo. **_

Ino se ha cansado de esperar. Tiene calor. Poco después tiene frío. Saca una goma de uno de los bolsillos de la mochila de las chicas Superpoderosas y se coge una cola. Se había alisado el pelo para la ocasión, pero ahora ya le da igual. El capullo no se ha presentado. "Capullo".

"¿Y ahora?". Es pronto para volver a casa y por nada del mundo quiere estar cerca de su PC. Necesita un buen café con el que aliviar las penas.

Justo enfrente ve un Starbucks. Camina hacia el paso de cebra para cruzar la calle haciendo mil y una muecas de fastidio. Mientras espera que el muñequito del semáforo se ponga en verde, recuerda la conversación con sus amigas en el instituto.

_**Ese mismo día por la mañana. **_

Ino: "A las cinco y media".  
Tenten: "Chica, no me lo puedo creer. ¿De verdad que has quedado con ese tío?".  
Matsuri: "¡Qué fuerte me parece!".  
Ino: "Creo que es el momento de que por fin nos conozcamos".  
Temari: "Pero si ni siquiera se han visto en foto...".  
Ino: "Ya lo sé, pero me gusta y yo le gusto a él. No necesitamos fotos".  
Matsuri:"¿Y si es un enfermo o un depravado sexual de esos...?".  
Temari: "Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría encontrar, ¿eh, Matsuri? Un loco que ande todo el día pensando en el sexo".

Todas ríen menos Matsuri, que intenta golpear a Temari, pero esta lo esquiva hábilmente.

Tenten: "¿Y si no se presenta?".  
Ino: "Se presentará".  
Temari: "Puede que no".  
Matsuri: "Puede que no".  
Ino: "¡Les digo que sí!".  
Profesor de Matemáticas: "Señorita Yamanaka, ya sé que le entusiasman las derivadas, pero haga el favor de contenerse un poco en clase. Y ahora, ¿puede usted salir a la pizarra a ilustrarnos con su sapiencia?".

La conversación termina y ahora todas ríen menos Ino que, de mala gana, se levanta y se dirige al pizarrón.

_**Seis y cuarenta de la tarde de un día de marzo. **_

Ino abre la puerta del Starbucks. No hay nadie haciendo cola. Un chico calvo y delgado, con barbita, la atiende con una bonita sonrisa. La chica pide un _caramel macchiato, _una especialidad con caramelo y vainilla. Paga la consumición y sube a la planta de arriba a tratar de poner un poco de orden en su desordenada cabeza.

La sala está prácticamente vacía. Una parejita tontea en un sillón cerca de uno de los grandes ventanales que dan a la calle. Ino los mira de reojo.

"Qué mala suerte, han cogido el mejor sitio...".

Cerca de la pareja hay otro sillón que le satisface, pero lo descarta al encontrarse demasiado cerca de aquellos novios. No es plan molestarles. Así que finalmente se decanta por un lugar alejado y esquinado, cerca de otra ventana, pero con menos luz y peor vista.

Ino mira el tráfico de la ciudad. Está pensativa y triste: tiene que reconocer ante sí misma que confiaba en que él se presentaría. Tras dos meses hablando cada día, contándose cosas, riendo, casi enamorándose..., a la hora de la verdad, él había sido un cobarde. O quizá no era lo que decía ser y finalmente ha dado por concluida la relación.

"No, no puede ser. Eso no puede ser".

Da un sorbo a su _caramel macchiato. _Inevitablemente se mancha los labios y la espuma le deja una especie de bigotillo bajo la nariz. Intenta llegar con la lengua, pero es inútil. El caramelo ha hecho de las suyas. "Mierda, no he cogido servilletas y paso de cruzarme delante de esos dos otra vez".

Mira en la mochila de las chicas superpoderosas, pero no encuentra pañuelos de papel. Suspira. Saca el libro que llevaba dentro y lo coloca sobre la mesa para continuar su rastreo con menos obstáculos. Nada. Y vuelve a suspirar.

Durante la exploración mochilera, un chico ha entrado en la sala y se ha sentado justo en el sillón que está enfrente de Ino. En el tercer suspiro, al levantar la cabeza, ella lo ve. La está mirando. Es guapo. La ignora. Ino recuerda que aún está manchada y disimuladamente arroja el libro al suelo. Cuando se agacha para recogerlo, aprovecha y con la mano se limpia la boca, los labios, hasta se frota la nariz por si acaso. Salvada.

Pero de repente su rostro bajo la mesa se topa con el rostro del chico guapo que se ha acercado y está agachado junto a Ino. Sin decir nada, el joven saca un pañuelo de papel de un paquete que llevaba en el bolsillo y se lo da.

—Toma —le dice mientras le ofrece un pañuelo con una sonrisa orgullosa. "Una sonrisa maravillosa", piensa Ino—. Aunque ya no lo necesitas.

Ino se quiere morir al escuchar las palabras del joven guapo de la sonrisa maravillosa. Se muere de vergüenza. Sus mejillas enrojecen y, al incorporarse con el libro en la mano, se da un cabezazo contra la mesa.

—¡Ay!

—Que descuidada eres

—No lo soy —Ino ve al chico de pie. Es bastante alto. Lleva una sudadera negra y unos pantalones vaqueros azules algo gastados. Tiene unos ojos grandes y perlados, y lleva el pelo un poco más largo que lo que a ella le hubiese gustado. Pero es realmente guapo—. Y tampoco necesito tu pañuelo.

El joven hace una seña de despreocupación y se guarda el pañuelo en el bolsillo.

—Como quieras. Me vuelvo a mi sitio.

Ino agacha la mirada y espera a que el desconocido se siente de nuevo. Cuando intuye que el joven está otra vez sentado, levanta un poco la vista para comprobarlo. Así es.

"Qué guapo es... ¡Basta!, ¿en qué estás pensando, Ino?". Un leve dolor en la cabeza, justo donde se ha dado el golpe, le devuelve a la realidad, pero al tocarse no nota ningún chichón. "Menos mal. Era lo que le faltaba". "Hija, si es que tienes la cabeza muy dura", le suele decir su madre a menudo. Mira por dónde, y sin que valga de precedente, tiene que darle la razón.

Ino sonríe por primera vez en toda la tarde. Da un nuevo sorbo a su bebida, esta vez con cuidado de no mancharse, y abre el libro por la página donde unas horas antes lo había dejado. Es _Perdona si te llamo amor, _de Federico Moccia. Trata de una joven estudiante de diecisiete años y un publicista de treinta y seis que se enamoran. Ino no es una gran aficionada a la lectura, pero Temari le ha hablado tanto de este libro que finalmente decidió leerlo. Y le entusiasma. Le apasionan la madurez de Niki, la protagonista, solo un año mayor que ella, y su capacidad para conquistar a un hombre mucho mayor como Alessandro. Sí. Ojalá ella algún día tuviera una historia de amor tan intensa como aquella, aunque le gustaría que el chico no fuese tan mayor, claro.

Entonces de nuevo le viene a la mente el idiota. Aquel capullo la ha dejado tirada.

"Ufff".

Casi sin querer, mira al sillón donde está el chico guapo de la sonrisa maravillosa. Esta vez él no la está mirando a ella.

—No me lo puedo creer —se le escapa a Ino en voz alta. El joven está leyendo un libro, prácticamente a punto ya de terminarlo. Ino inclina la cabeza para leer el título y cerciorarse de que no se equivoca: _Perdona si te llamo amor. _

En esos momentos, el chico se da cuenta de que los ojos de Ino están puestos sobre él. La observa, después dirige su mirada hacia la portada del libro, luego otra vez a ella y finalmente da otra sonrisa orgullosa. Con esa sonrisa maravillosa de nuevo.

—¿Te está gustando? —le pregunta el joven, alzando un poco la voz.

"Pues claro que me gusta, estúpido. Cómo no me iba a gustar esa sonrisa, si es la más bonita que he visto nunca...", piensa ella antes de responder:

—¿Perdona? —pregunta Ino con cara de sorpresa como si la hubieran radiografiado la mente.

—si te está gustando el libro

—Ah, eso. Sí, sí que me está gustando. —Es una bonita historia. Espera...

Entonces el joven se levanta del sillón, coge su bebida y el libro, y se sienta al lado de Ino. La chica, sorprendida, vuelve a ponerse colorada. No es guapo: es guapísimo.

—¿Te importa? No quiero que me echen por estar gritando

—No, claro. Siéntate.

Pero justo en ese instante suena con fuerza _Don't stop de music, _de Rihanna, desde dentro de la mochila de las chicas Superpoderosas. Ino da un respingo y se apresura a buscar su teléfono móvil. Varios segundos después por fin da con él. Es Temari.

—Perdona, es una amiga —le explica en voz bajita al joven guapísimo que la mira sin interés y le hace un gesto como de "contesta". Ella se levanta y camina hacia otra parte de la sala. La joven pareja enamorada ya se ha ido.

—¿Sí...?

—Cariño, ¿qué tal va la cosa? —Pregunta rápidamente Temari al oír la voz de su amiga—. No molestamos, ¿verdad?

—¿"Molestamos"? ¿"La cosa"?

—Sí. Estamos aquí Matsuri, Tenten y yo reunidas. Espera. Decid algo chicas... —un escandaloso "hola", seguido de un insulto amistoso, se oye al otro lado del móvil—. ¿Ves como te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti? ¿Qué tal va la cita?

"Uff, la cita". Ahora cae. Pero no tiene ganas de dar explicaciones a sus amigas en ese momento, y menos tener que darles la razón. Así que se ahorra decirles que aquel capullo no se ha presentado.

—Bien, "la cosa" va bien. Pero no puedo hablar ahora mismo. Estoy muy liada y...

—¡Uhhh! Muy liada... Mmmm. Muac, muac, muac. Bueno, no te molestamos más, niña. Queremos que nos cuentes todos los detalles mañana. Chicas, colgamos. Despedíos...

Y con un sonoro "adiós, te queremos", seguido de otro improperio cariñoso, se da por finalizada la conversación.

Ino cierra los ojos. Suspira. "Están locas". Y se dirige otra vez a su sillón. El joven guapísimo está de pie y lleva el libro bajo el brazo.

—Me voy. En diez minutos empiezo las clases.

"Las clases. ¿Qué clases? ¿A estas horas?".

—Espero que el final del libro te guste.

Y sin decir nada más el chico guapísimo de sonrisa maravillosa sale corriendo de la cafetería.

Ino entonces se vuelve a sentar mientras decide que ya es hora de regresar a casa, tomar un buen baño relajante y olvidarse por un tiempo de su PC. Coge el libro para guardarlo, pero percibe algo extraño. El separador no es el suyo y además está en la última página.

"Ese idiota se ha equivocado de libro y se ha llevado el mío".

Abre el libro por el final y arriba, escrito con bolígrafo azul, puede leer: _"NejiHyuga/hotmail/com .Por si quieres comentar el final del libro". _

La nota le hace sonreír e Ino termina soltando una pequeña carcajada. Guarda el libro dentro de su mochila de las chicas superpoderosas y camina hacia las escaleras de la planta alta del Starbucks sin poder evitar una sonrisa tonta.

"Y el tío va y me dice que espera que el final del libro me guste. Qué capullo...". Pero, hablando de capullos... En ese momento, otro joven alto, atractivo, sube a toda velocidad las escaleras de la cafetería. Va tan deprisa que no ve a Ino: al tropezar con ella, la chica da un culazo contra el suelo y él casi se cae encima, pero consigue saltarla y termina de rodillas justo detrás. De sus manos resbala una rosa roja. Ambos se miran sorprendidos. Él sonríe al ver la mochila de las chicas superpoderosas en el suelo.

* * *

(1) las chicas superpoderosas también son conocidas como las supernenas en España y su nombre original es the powerpuff girl.

Se que la personalidad de Neji tuvo modificaciones y les pido disculpas de antemano, pero como dije arriba, esto es una adaptación y lamentablemente los personajes tienen distintas personalidades. De verdad disculpas.

Igualmente espero que les agrade este nuevo proyecto y recibir su apoyo.

_reviews..._


	2. Un día en la vida de Gaara

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni la trama me pertenecen si no que son de sus respectivos autores.**

**.**

**Melodías para Ino**

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

_**M**__**ás o menos a esa hora, en otro sitio de la ciudad. **_

También él mira el reloj. También él suspira. Gaara está sentado en el suelo encima de una alfombra, haciendo los deberes de Matemáticas. De fondo suena una canción de Maná.

_¿Cómo pudiera un pez nadar sin agua? ¿Cómo pudiera un ave volar sin alas? ¿Cómo pudiera la flor crecer sin tierra? Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin ti... _

No puede evitar repetir la última frase. Y se le encoge el corazón. Y suspira. _Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin ti. _

Sí. Eso es lo que él querría: poder vivir sin pensar en ella.

"Céntrate, Gaara... Los deberes, las Matemáticas, las notas... ¡Pero así no puedo!".

Se levanta y pone en modo silencio el reproductor del PC. Le parece un sacrilegio cortar una canción de Maná, su grupo preferido, y también el de ella, pero, si no, es imposible concentrarse.

Vuelve a la alfombra. A las dichosas Matemáticas. Derivadas.

Concentración. Encoge las piernas situando la derecha sobre la izquierda. Hace movimientos de relajación con el cuello. Luego coloca sobre su cabeza el cuaderno de Matemáticas. Hace equilibrio y no se cae. A continuación pone sus manos a ambos lados de las sienes y con los dedos índice y corazón comienza a frotárselas suavemente, con pequeños círculos. Cierra los ojos y de su boca sale un "Ohmmmmm" de cinco segundos. Luego otro "Ohmmmmm", este un poco más largo. Y luego... se oye una tos desde la puerta de su habitación.

—Ejem. Ahora entiendo por qué no tienes novia... Su hermana sonríe y sus amigas no pueden evitar una pequeña carcajada detrás.

Gaara abre los ojos, descruza las piernas y se quita el cuaderno de la cabeza. Se ha puesto rojo como un tomate. Las mira nervioso y espera que ella no esté allí. Parece que no. Solo son su hermana y dos de las pesadas de clase.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto fríamente

—Decirte que nos vamos. Papá y mamá no están así que te quedas solo. A ver qué haces..., ¿eh?

La chica pone cara pícara y luego silba mirando hacia arriba**. **

—Pues qué voy a hacer..., terminar este coñazo...

—¿Estás con las derivadas? Luego me las pasas.

—¡Y a nosotras también! —se oye en el pasillo.

Gaara mira a su hermana con indignación.

—¿Y por qué no te lo curras un poco? No me extraña que repitieras cuarto. No te vale con que tu hermano te coja, sino que además quieres que te adelante... Debería darte vergüenza, Temari.

—No seas tonto. Si lo hice para estar en clase con estas tontas —se burla Temari, señalando a Tenten y Matsuri. Y de improviso se lanza al suelo encima de su hermano pequeño.

—Pero, ¿qué haces? ¡Para de una vez!

Tirados en la alfombra, Temari no para de besuquear a Gaara.

—¿Quién es el hermano más guapo y bueno del mundo mundial y del universo universal?

Las dos amigas, detrás, ríen sin parar al ver la cómica escena entre los hermanos.

—¡Vale! ¡Basta! Luego te paso los deberes, pero déjame ya en paz. Eres, eres...

—...increíble, ¿a que sí? —Y da un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Gaara—. ¡Guapo! —Luego se levanta, se coloca bien el escote y el pantalón y, tras salir de la habitación, cierra la puerta.

Qué pesadilla compartir clase con ella. No solo tenía que soportarla en casa sino que este era el segundo año que, además, también la veía a todas horas en el instituto. A Gaara no le hacía ninguna gracia. Para colmo de males, su hermana se había convertido en la mejor amiga de...

Clavado en _un bar _suena desde el móvil encima del escritorio. ¿Ella? No puede ser. Nunca le llama. Pero, ¿y si es ella?

Gaara se levanta con torpeza, resbalando, dándose con la pared, pero al fin llega al escritorio. Decepción: son sus padres.

—Dime, mamá...

—Hijo, llegaremos tarde. Haceos vosotros la cena. Tenéis ahí varias cosas en el frigorífico.

—Sí, mamá.

—Y dile a tu hermana que cene algo, que siempre está con esas tonterías de la dieta.

—Sí, mamá.

—Y que haga los deberes.

—Sí, mamá.

—Y, si pasa algo, llámanos al móvil.

—Sí, mamá.

—Y...

—Mamá —interrumpe Gaara—, ¿todo esto no deberías decírselo a Temari, que es la hermana mayor?

Su madre se queda callada al otro lado del móvil durante unos breves segundos:

—No —termina contestando con rotundidad—. Si pasa algo, ya sabes... Un beso cariño. Te quiero.

El chico mueve la cabeza de un lado para el otro y deja otra vez el móvil en el escritorio. Camina hacia el PC y vuelve a subir el volumen del reproductor. _Cuando los ángeles lloran. _De pie, escucha y tararea un trozo de la canción. Luego se agacha y recoge lo que tenía sobre la alfombra. De su cuaderno de Matemáticas cae una foto que esa misma mañana había hecho en el instituto y que nada más llegar a casa había impreso. Está preciosa. Bueno, tal vez _preciosa _no sea la palabra, ya que sale sacando la lengua y guiñando un ojo. Pero para Gaara ella siempre está preciosa. Le tiene puesta la mano por detrás, abrazándola. Si ella supiera que estaría abrazándola cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo de cada día... Abrazándola y besándola. No pararía de saborear sus labios, su boca... Y es que la quiere. La ama con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Cómo es posible que todavía haya gente que diga que a los dieciséis años no se sabe lo que es el amor...! Que eso no es un amor verdadero. Y entonces, ¿qué es? Si le duele con tan solo pensarlo...

Mira su reloj. ¿Qué estará haciendo ella ahora? ¿Y si la llama? No, no quiere ser pesado. No quiere molestarla. ¿Qué le podría decir, además? Si ya la ve cada día en clase... No, no puede ser un pesado. ¿Un SMS? No, tampoco. Eso sería peor aún. ¿Y si luego no le contesta como ha pasado otras veces? Se pone nervioso, tenso. Cree que a ella él le importa lo más mínimo. Es duro amar en silencio.

El ordenador. Internet. Seguro que a esta hora anda en el Messenger. Últimamente entra mucho, más de lo habitual. Aunque a veces tarde en contestarle. Silencios largos. Silencios eternos.

Gaara entra en su MSN, y teclea la clave, "Inotqm". No está. Sale del MSN y vuelve a escribir la contraseña. Diez veces en media hora. No aparece.

Finalmente, derrotado, se tumba en la cama con la almohada sobre la cabeza. En su PC suena _Labios compartidos._

* * *

Espero se entienda que Gaara no tendrá la misma personalidad, pues no vivo tantas cosas traumaticas en su vida, ademas de tener a ambos padres con vida_  
_

esta comprobado científicamente que las personas que dejan reviews viven una vida mas larga y feliz, así que deja tus reviews no te arrepentirás D

_reviews..._


	3. Primer beso

_**Ese día de marzo, en esa misma ciudad, unas horas antes del encontronazo entre Ino e Itachi.**_

La redacción está completamente vacía. Solo queda el jefe, encerrado como siempre en su pequeño despacho, y él, que además está a punto de terminar un artículo sobre esa banda escocesa de moda en Reino Unido. Bajito, muy bajito, en el ordenador suena _All you need is love, _pero no la original de los Beatles sino una versión que sale en la película _Love actually. _"Todo lo que necesitas es amor".

Itachi relee una vez más lo que ha escrito. Prácticamente, cada vez que escribe una línea, examina el texto entero. "Ya casi está", piensa.

Escribir, la música...: esto es lo que le gusta de verdad. Vale, la revista no es gran cosa y el sueldo tampoco. Pero es su primer trabajo serio a sus veintidós años y quizá, con el tiempo, pueda llegar a más. A la _Rolling Stone, _por ejemplo. Pero por ahora se conforma con lo que tiene. Otros compañeros de carrera aún no tienen trabajo mientras que él, además, escribe sobre lo que le gusta.

Termina la canción y comienza _I finally found someone _cantada a dúo por Brian Adams y Barbara Streisand. "Finalmente encontré a alguien". Itachi sonríe. Recuerda que esa canción se la pasó a Ino por el MSN. Ella no la conocía por el título, pero cuando la oyó, dijo: "Ahhhh, sííííí. ¡Esta salió en Operación Triunfo!".

Él, en su soledad, sentado frente al ordenador portátil, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta de aquella chica que en las últimas semanas le había robado un trocito del corazón. ¿Estaba enamorado?

Esa tarde darían un pasito más. Después de dos meses hablando cada día, por fin se iban a ver, se iban a tocar, se iban a oler...

— ¿De verdad que te has montado con Sakura en su propio coche? —Preguntó Ino

—Sí, y tendrías que verlo.

—¿Está bien?

—¡Genial! Un Audi deportivo de color rosa. Nunca vi nada igual.

—No, tonto. Hablaba de ella..., que si es tan guapa como parece en las fotos y en la tele.

Itachi no dice nada y piensa bien la respuesta. Realmente Sakura le ha parecido mucho mejor en persona que en todas las fotos y vídeos que había visto. Sinceramente, la pequeña cantante es una chica preciosa.

—Normal. Es una chica normal —termina respondiendo.

—Mientes —refunfuña ella, pero enseguida la sonrisa le vuelve a iluminar el rostro—. Seguro que es más guapa que yo.

Itachi se pone una mano en la barbilla y se la frota.

—Pues ahora que lo dices..., quizá. De hecho, cuando hemos llegado adonde había quedado contigo, le he dicho que siguiera para delante, que quería cenar con ella. Pero tenía otra entrevista...

—¡Capullo! —grita Ino, haciéndole ver que se enfada, y se acerca a golpearle.

Itachi la esquiva y corre divertido, alejándose de ella. Cuando la chica le va a dar alcance, él acelera un poco y se vuelve a escapar. Y así una vez tras otra, hasta que finalmente se deja arrapar y se abrazan. Su primer abrazo.

—Estoy cansada. Me has hecho correr mucho. No te ha valido con tenerme una hora de pie esperándote: ahora, además, tengo que correr detrás de ti.

—Sentémonos allí.

Es un banco vacío en una pequeña plazoleta con una fuente iluminada detrás. Se oye de fondo cómo caen los chorros de agua regando el suelo de la fuente lleno de monedas. Ino se sienta en el banco y, cuando Itachi lo va a hacer a su lado, pone la mano para evitarlo.

Espera.

El joven no entiende qué ocurre. ¿Se ha enfadado?

—¿No quieres que me siente a tu lado?

—Desfila para mí.

Itachi no sabe si reírse o tomárselo a broma.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Tú ves que tenga cara de chiste? Desfila. Quiero comprobar si esas descripciones que hacías de ti mismo en el MSN eran ciertas.

El joven se echa a reír, pero acepta dándose por vencido.

—De acuerdo. Pero luego tú, ¿vale? Promételo.

Ino acepta la condición. Cruza los dedos, les da un besito y lo promete.

Itachi se coloca enfrente y comienza a caminar en línea recta. No lo hace mal. Ino cruza las piernas y mira con atención.

—Chaqueta fuera —le dice.

Itachi se quita la chaqueta, se la cuelga de un hombro y continúa desfilando. Va y viene. Se acerca y se aleja. La luz que embellece la fuente lo ilumina. Ino no le quita el ojo de encima ni por un momento. Finalmente el chico se detiene ante ella esperando el veredicto.

—¿Y bien?

—Mmmm. Es cierto, tienes los hombros anchos. Creo que sí que mides metro ochenta y tres, como decías. Tampoco creo que me hayas mentido con el peso. Pero hay una cosa que decías en la que no estoy de acuerdo.

—¿En cuál? —pregunta curioso.

—Tienes buen culo. No "normal", como me decías. Me gusta.

Itachi no puede evitar una carcajada mientras se vuelve a acercar a Ino:

—Ahora tú. Lo prometiste.

—Espera, aún no he terminado. Agáchate.

El joven suspira. No entiende, pero obedece. Tiene su cara justo enfrente de la de la chica.

—Mírame fijamente a los ojos.

Ambos sostienen la mirada unos segundos. Unos segundos larguísimos. Unos segundos sin fin.

—Sí, son negros —dice ella por fin.

Pero sus miradas no se desvían. Sus ojos siguen fijos, los de cada uno en los del otro. Los ojos negros de Itachi. Los ojos color cielo de Ino. Uno perdido en el otro.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo? —pregunta Itachi.

Ella sonríe.

—No hace falta, amor. Puedes besarme.

Ino acerca sus labios a los de Itachi y los roza un instante con los suyos para terminar dándole un primer beso rápido. Luego, otro algo más largo y profundo. El tercero supera al segundo. Y así fue cómo, con la luz de la luna en una noche despejada, con el ruido del agua de una fuente como banda sonora, Ino e Itachi se dieron su primer beso.

* * *

Aquí un new chapter :D

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por la aceptación que le dieron a el itaino

_reviews_


End file.
